The Vague Space
by ASRAULERSON
Summary: Not really much to explain, you have to read it to find out


The Vague Space

by

Alex Raulerson

Chapter 1

 **First Meeting**

It was the first day of ninth grade for a teenager named Shawn. He was sitting at the back of his classroom waiting for someone to come talk to him. But no one did. He was used to this though. He had never been very popular, most of of the time he was seen as an outcast. Then out of nowhere, he heard the sweetest voice ever coming from beside him. He turned his head in surprise and saw a girl about the same age as him.

" Hello there, my name is Elizabeth. What is your name?" she asked.

He stuttered and ask, " A-Are you talking to me?"

"Well, you are the only one over," she giggled, " You're silly."

He stared deeply into her big, blue eyes. Her hair was blond with little curls at the bottom. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with vans and a pink button up shirt. Shawn thought it suited her amazingly.

He finally replied, " My name is Shawn, it's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," she responded sweetly.

He thought to himself, " Why would a beautiful girl like this be talking to me?" He shook his head trying to clear his head then thought, " You know what, at least someone is talking to me so it doesn't matter." His face turned a dark shade of red as she pulled up a chair next to him. Elizabeth noticed this and tilted her head at an angle before asking a question.

" Are you okay, did I do something wrong?"

" No," Shawn responded, practically yelling, " You didn't do anything wrong, I've just never had any friends. Until now."

She looked him up and down, trying to out this was. As far as she could tell there was nothing wrong with him. To her, he was really cute. He had hazel eyes and was so nice.

"Well, I'll be your friend forever and always," Elizabeth said as she grabbed his arm.

Shawn's face turned a darker shade of red when she grabbed his arm. His heart started racing, and he didn't know what to do. The next thing he knew, he saw a large boy reach out and grab Elizabeth by the back of her shirt; then he pulled her out of the chair. She squealed as she hit the floor. As Shawn sprung out of his chair to Elizabeth's aid, the boy spoke.

"Elizabeth, why are you hanging out with this loser instead of me?"

Elizabeth responded, " Because, he's a lot nicer than you, John!"

"So, he's pathetic, you don't want him," John responded.

Shawn picked Elizabeth up and helped her into a chair before turning to face John. He was taller than Shawn, but he didn't care.

Shawn spoke with a sharp edge to his voice, " You know it's not very polite to pull girls out of their chairs. That was a big mistake, you big jackass."

"What did you say to me? Do you know who I am?" John screamed.

"I didn't stutter. You heard exactly what I said," Shawn growled.

John swung at him furiously, but he was too slow. Shawn blocked and drove his fist into John's gut, making him double over, before Shawn brought his right knee into his jaw. There was a loud " Crack" as if something had been broken. John stumbled backwards, then collapsed. Afterwards, the teacher walked in and yelled.

"What is going on in here?"

Elizabeth jumped up out of her chair and went to explain that Shawn had fought John in self-defense. The teacher walked over, grabbed John by his shirt and led him to the principals office. Shawn was so relieved that he didn't get into trouble. Elizabeth walked back to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for defending me, I wouldn't of been able to do that much because he's so much larger than me." she said softly.

"It was nothing, I just can't stand it when guys hurts girls," Shawn replied nervously.

She giggled as she gave him a hug before taking over the seat next to his. The moment she sat down the teacher walked in and introduced herself.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Johnson. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Now can everyone find a seat please?"

Everyone shuffled slowly and quietly to their chosen desk and sat down.

"Thank you, now let's take the attendance and afterwards I have something that i'd like for y'all to fill out for me."

She went through the attendance quickly, but Shawn was really paying attention. He was looking out the window, watching the big Oaks and tall pines swaying in the summer breeze. He was imagining lying on the grass watching the clouds roll by in the gentle closed his eyes and fell asleep. A few minutes later, he was awoken to the sound of Elizabeth saying his name repeatedly.

"Yes, what's going on? Sorry Elizabeth, I dozed off." he responded dazed.

"Oh, well we're filling out a paper on what our interests and hobbies are." She said while laughing.

"Thanks, I wouldn't of known that if it weren't for you," Shawn said dumbly as he laughed at himself.

He looked down at the paper on his desk, then back at Elizabeth who was writing intently. He began to fill out his paper, but got bored with it and began to look out the window again, then dozed off. He slept for what felt like hours, dreaming about all the places he went over the summer. Elizabeth turned her head and saw Shawn passed out on his desk.

"He looks so peaceful, even though he got into a fight earlier. But how does he do it so well?" Elizabeth asked in her head.

She went back to filling out her paper, but kept looking over occasionally to check on Shawn, her new friend. Later, Shawn was awoken by Elizabeth, who was shaking him trying to wake him up.

"Huh, what's going on Elizabeth?" Shawn asked tiredly.

"I think they're going to begin dismissal in a few minutes."

Shawn put his head on his desk and groaned. Awe man, I was sleeping so well, he thought to himself. Elizabeth looked over at him and shook her head. In her mind, it seemed like Shawn didn't want to go home. Her mind was running wild, trying to figure out what was wrong; because in her mind it seemed as if he didn't want to go home. But her thoughts were interrupted as the announcements came on.

"Hello teachers and students, I hope y'all are ready are ready for a great year. It's so nice to see all these new faces. We can't wait to see all of you again next monday. Now, at this time, we need the car riders to exit through the cafeteria doors."

The announcements cut off as Shawn lifted his head off his desk, only to see Elizabeth standing over him. She had a sheet of paper folded up in her right hand. What's on that sheet of paper, he asked himself. Right as he opened his mouth to talk Elizabeth began to ask him a question.

"Do you have a phone? Because, I want to be able to hang out with you over the rest of the break."

"Yeah, I have a phone. I think that would be really awesome to be able to hang out with you," he responded excitedly.

Elizabeth handed him the sheet of paper, then turned around to go wait by the door. Shawn opened the sheet of paper, and it revealed unto him Elizabeth's number. He was about to say thank you, but he was interrupted by the announcements.

"First bus load, you are dismissed at this time."

Shawn looked up and saw Elizabeth walking out the door. Well I guess I should head to my grandmother's room now. He picked up his stuff and walked out of the classroom, after putting his headphones in. Just as he was turning onto the other hallway he was stopped by a teacher. He reached up and pulled one of the earbuds out before the teacher asked him a question.

"Where are you going, and why do you have headphones in?'

"I'm going to my grandmother's classroom. Also, i'm listening to an audiobook, there is nothing in the student handbook that says it is not allowed," he responded quickly.

"Oh, who is your grandmother? Wait are you….?"

"Before you finish that sentence, yes, I am her grandson." Shawn replied, annoyed at the question.

"Well be on your way , don't let me catch you listening to your audiobook in class."

"Alright, you won't." he said, as he put his earbud back in and continued on his way to the classroom.

Right as he entered the room, he was greeted by his grandmother.

"Hey Shawn, I have an inservice meeting to attend, so you might want to find something to do."

He just nodded his head in agreement, then made his way through the rows of empty desk to her desk. About fifteen minutes passed, and he grew very bored. I wonder if it'd be okay for me to go wandering through the school, he thought to himself. He pulled a pen and a piece of paper out of her desk, and wrote her a note. After he finished he got his stuff and walk out of the classroom.

As he was walking down the hall, he put his hand into his pocket and felt something crinkle. He pulled it out and looked at it with confusion. As he was unfolding it, an image of Elizabeth handing him a sheet of paper popped into his head. He quickly withdrew his phone phone from his pocket and entered the number. Once it saved, he sent her a text message to see if the number worked.

No less than three minutes passed, then Shawn felt his phone vibrate. A message popped up on the screen, it was Elizabeth. Without hesitation, he responded to the message. Just as he slipped his phone into his pocket, a voice called out his name. He turned around to see his grandmother right behind him.

"Oh hi. I didn't hear you come up behind me, sorry. What's up?"

"I was coming to get you, it's time to go home," she responded intently.

"Alright.'

They turned around and began heading back to the classroom. Upon arriving, Shawn felt his phone vibrating furiously in his pocket. He pulled it out slowly, and it showed fifteen new messages from Elizabeth.

"Why is she blowing up my phone?" he asked himself out loud.

He unlocked his phone and began reading the messages. They were so nice and heartwarming to read. Most of the time, he would've just ignored them, but she was special to him. But it was in a way that he couldn't figure out. He went back to reading the messages, and replied to them as he finished.

"Shawn, come on, we're leaving," his grandmother called out to him.

They walked out the doors to her suv. When they reached the car he opened the door for himself and hopped in. A few seconds later, she pulled out of the parking lot, and began heading to his house. On the way home, Shawn just stared out the window and listened to his music. He was in his own world, thinking about Elizabeth. They pulled into his driveway and Shawn felt his phone off in his pocket.

"Crap! I forgot to answer her. I hope she isn't mad at me," he said out loud.

The truck came to a stop, and Shawn stepped out of the vehicle. He walked through the garage, and into the house. Shawn's house sat at the front of his families thousand acres of land. There was a small pond in his front yard, and the property was surrounded completely by woods and mountains. In the back, down in the valley, they have a lake, with a fairly large log cabin. His home was a massive ten bedroom, seven bathroom mansion. It was very nice in his opinion.

Shawn walked through the house, checking everything out. This was the first step in his normal routine, before getting his Arctic Cat, and going to pick his little sisters up from the end of the driveway, as soon as they get on the bus.

"Well, everything seems to be in it's normal place. I guess I better go get Rhylee and Emily from the bus stop."

He walked up the stairs to his bedroom and grabbed the keys to his barn, which housed: his fourwheelers, his two Arctic Cat's, two of his cars, a tractor, his dirtbike, and his motorcycle. He walked back outside to the barn. As he was walking to the barn, the sounds of the leaves rustling in the breeze, made him smile. He walked up to the barn, and unlocked the door. While making his way to the door he flipped on the light switch, which showed all his transportation vehicles, neatly parked in their designated places, along with his sisters new presents. As he was pulling up the door, a breeze swept in past him.

"Ah, that feels so nice. I love that feeling."

Shawn walked over to his four-seater Arctic Cat, with keys in hand, and started it up. It purred as it came to life. He pushed in the brakes and threw it into reverse and backing of the barn. He then began heading down the driveway. As he arrived at the gates, he noticed the mail had just been delivered. He stepped out of the offroader and walked over to the mailbox. As he was returning to the vehicle, he went through the mail.

"Boring, boring, boring. Ah. here it is," he said lifting up the letter.

As he was leaning up against the offroader, he heard the sound of the bus in the distance.

"It's about time that darn bus got here."

The bus came to a stop right in front of the driveway with a screech. A few seconds later, the doors opened and his little sisters hopped down the steps and ran over to their big brother. A big grin grew across his face, as the bus drove away and his sisters jumped into his arms.

"Hey you two. How was y'all's first day of school?"

Rhylee answered immediately, "It was amazing, my teacher is so nice."

"It was fun, except no one would talk to me," Emily responded with a frown on her face.

Shawn gave Emily a hug as he said, "I'm sure they were just too shy to say hi. I bet a lot of people wanted to talk to you, they were just too scared."

"Awe, thanks bubba. That makes me feel a lot better," Emily said smiling.

"Alright, give me your backpacks so we can go home."

Simultaneously, they both handed him their backpacks. He took them and placed them in the pack, then hopped into the driver's seat and closed the door beside him. Then watched as Rhylee and Emily, got into the vehicle. He looked in the rearview mirror, watching them strap in.

"Are y'all ready to go?"

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

He put his foot on the gas and began heading up the driveway. Watching the scenery pass by, he looked back at his sisters and saw the huge smiles on their faces.

"Alright, what would y'all like to do, and guess what?"

"I don't know and what?"

"Just wondering, and I have a surprise for y'all."

"You've got a surprise for us?" Rhylee asked confused.

"Uhm, yeah. Y'all can get them when we get back to the house." Shawn replied not taking his eyes off the paved driveway.

"Awesome," they both said.

They pulled up to the house and got out, taking their belongings with them.

Shawn said, "Go put your stuff up in your rooms, then meet me at the barn."

They rushed quickly into the house, as Shawn hopped into the ranger, to put it up. He reached the barn shortly after, and parked it neatly into it's spot and got out. He walked over to his workstation and grabbed the bows off the counter, then proceeded to the fourwheelers, to put on the decorations. Once he finished, he walked outside to meet Emily and Rhylee.

"Alright, Before you go in, I want you to close your eyes. That means no peaking."

"Okay," they both shouted gleefully.

Shawn led them into the building and stopped them in front of the fourwheelers.

"Alright, on the count of three, you can look. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. One...Two...Three!"

They opened their eyes and squealed, then ran over to their new fourwheelers.

"So, what do y'all think?"

"They're amazing," they screamed.

He chuckled, "I thought you'd like them. Now, whenever I go riding, y'all can come with me."

"Thank you so much big brother."

They ran over to him and gave him a giant hug.

Rhylee looked at him and asked, "Can we try them out?"

"I don't see why not. But I want you to wear helmets."

"AWESOME!" Rhylee screamed.

Shawn looked down at Emily, who still had her arms wrapped around him.

"Emily, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I'm just very thankful for this." she replied.

"It was nothing. Now go get ready to go riding."

He watched as Emily ran over to her new fourwheeler and hopped on. Shawn pulled out his phone and texted Elizabeth. Not even a minute later, she responded, but she was asking if she could call him and talk; along with it was very urgent. He responded quickly, and just as quick as he sent it a call came in. It was Elizabeth, but she was crying.

"Girls, y'all go ahead and leave, meet at the log cabin by the lake okay."

"Alright," replied Rhylee as they both headed out of the barn.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Shawn asked with a deep sense of concern in his voice.

"Could you come get me please. I don't want to be at my house right now,"she pleaded.

"Of course. Where is your house?"

"Two houses down from yours. I found that out because i ride the same bus as your sisters," she responded.

"Alright, I'll be there in about five minutes, okay?"

"Thank you so much. I can't even think think of any way to pay you back," Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Alright, Bye. See you in a little bit."

Shawn hung up his phone , and quickly called Rhylee to inform her, that he was going to get someone, and to wait at the cabin. She just responded "alright" then hung up the phone. He pocketed his phone and ran over to his two-seater ranger. He started it up and backed out of the barn quickly, doing a three-sixty as he spun out of the building. Shawn took and slammed on the gas and took off full speed down the driveway. He reached her house, in a matter of minutes and whipped into the her driveway. Elizabeth bolted out of her front door and embraced him, just as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Thank you so much," she said with tears running down her face, "Can we go ahead and leave, please?"

" Yeah, come on," Shawn replied as he put her stuff in the back, then hopped into the Ranger and took of to his house.

.

Chapter 2

 **The Lake House**

Shawn and Elizabeth had just arrived at his house, and were now heading down the trails to the lake. He finally slowed down a little bit, because he knew that trails were really really rough. He looked over at Elizabeth, who had a frown on her face, and her hands placed in her lap. He took one hand off of the wheel for a moment, then reached over and grabbed her hand.

Elizabeth gasped at his touch, then wrapped her hand around his. Shawn applied the brakes slowly, because they were about to come to a really steep hill, that led down into the valley, where the lake was. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Can I move closer to you Shawn, i'd feel more comfortable."

"Yeah, but hurry. My sisters are probably getting mad that i'm not there yet."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth quickly scooted over closer to Shawn, and gripped his arm as they began descending into the valley, towards the lake. She looked out the windshield and saw the lake. She marveled at the beauty of it. The way the mountains surround the lake, and the sun glistens off the water, creating a beautiful backdrop, of many various colors. Then looked over again and saw the log cabin, that had a creek running beside it, that came from the waterfall, which was just behind the house.

"Oh my gosh," Elizabeth said stunned, "This is your property?"

"Yeah ,why," Shawn asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's amazing. How much property do y'all own?"

"Not much. I think about a thousand acres more or less. I have my own log cabin, on the other side of the lake up in the mountains. From my balcony, you can see over the lake. I mostly use it when i want to get out of the house. Also, for when it snows, so that I can go snowboarding."

"That's an outrageous amount of land," Elizabeth said in shock, "Where are we heading now?"

"Well, we're pulling up to my families cabin to meet my sisters," Shawn replied.

"Oh, I didn't even notice how close we were."

Shawn laughed as he pulled up next to his sister's fourwheelers and cut off the engine. He hopped out of the ranger with Elizabeth in tow. The cabin door burst open as Rhylee and Emily sprinted out the door, and tackled Shawn to the ground. Elizabeth could do nothing but laugh as this happened.

"What was that for?" Shawn asked, completely winded, from hitting the ground.

"You're late!" they screamed then turned around and looked at Elizabeth, then BAck to Shawn. "Who is she, by the way?"

"This is the friend, I had to go get. Now, are all three of you hungry? I can make spaghetti," he responded, brushing the grass and dirt off his clothes.

"Yeah," replied Emily and Rhylee.

Shawn turned his head towards Elizabeth, still waiting for her response.

"Sure," she said, "But you don't have to make me food."

"Alright then, it's settled."

"But….?" Elizabeth responded, not finishing her sentence.

He walked over to Emily, knelt down and asked, "Emily, would you like to help me make dinner?"

"Yeah! Also, can I have a piggy back ride?" responded Emily excitedly.

"Of course."

Emily ran around behind him then jumped onto his back. Shawn stood up slowly, making sure she didn't fall. He turned around slowly and began skipping towards the house. Emily was laughing and giggling as he was doing this. He opened the door and walked into the cabin.

Rhylee looked over at Elizabeth and said, "You know, there's no use trying to argue with him, right? He's one of the most stubborn guys ever, but he's also really sweet. But no one ever takes the time to get to know him. I'd have to say you're the first."

"Are you being serious? I guess that's the reason he always looks so depressed in the hallways. Today was the first day i've ever seen him smile." Elizabeth responded, looking at the front do she had just watched Shawn carry Emily through.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for being so rude and not introducing myself. My name is Rhylee. I'm the second oldest. The other one, of course, is our baby sister Emily."

"It's fine. Also, my name is Elizabeth. It's nice to meet you."

"Shall we head inside, it starts getting chilly at night around here." Rhylee stated.

"Sure," Elizabeth replied, "Let me just get my bag out of the ranger."

Rhylee turned around and began walking into the cabin. Elizabeth grabbed her bag out of the back and followed closely behind Rhylee into the cabin. When she stepped through the door, she froze at the enormity of this cabin. Rhylee turned around and looked back at Elizabeth, then giggled. Thereafter, walked back to get her.

"Are you just gonna stand there gaping, or would you like a tour?"

"Huh," Elizabeth replied in confusion, "Oh, a that would be nice."

"Alright. Well here, of course, is the living room, with a grand stone fireplace," Rhylee explained as she led Elizabeth through the cabin. " Up the stairs and to the right are mine and Emily's rooms. On the left is Shawn's "mancave" a.k.a his room, along with the bathroom."

Elizabeth listened intently as Rhylee continued showing her the house.

"Downstairs, we have the kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and one of the bathrooms. on the other side of the house, through the living room, is the master bedroom and bathroom. And that's about all there is."

"Wow, this place is huge," Elizabeth said in shock.

Rhylee chuckled and said, "If you think this place is big, then you haven't seen the main house, or Shawn's personal log cabin up in the mountains."

Just as Elizabeth was about to reply, Shawn called from the kitchen, "Dinner's almost ready. Y'all go ahead and get cleaned up and ready."

"Emily, could you do me a favor and set the table please, and thank you."

"Of course big brother," Emily said with a giggle.

Shawn patted her on the head, as she skipped merrily over to the drawer that contained the silverware, then went and set a place for everyone at the table. Before going back and getting glasses for everyone. Shawn cleaned off the granite countertops before getting the plates and bowls down. Just as he turned around Rhylee and Elizabeth walked into the kitchen.

"Hey big bro. Dinner smells amazing," Rhylee exclaimed.

"It's gonna taste better than it smells. Come and get you some, it's ready," Shawn said as he pulled the rolls out of the oven and placed them on the counter, "Emily, come on, I got you a bowl ready."

"I'm coming, sorry, I had to wash my hands." Emily said while giggling.

Shawn turned around, looked at Rhylee and asked, "Have you washed your hands yet?"

She shook her head no, in response.

"Before you get some food, would you please go wash your hands,"

"Alright," She whined playfully, as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands.

Shawn turned around and handed Emily her bowl of spaghetti and the roll on the plate underneath. He looked up and saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway with her hands behind her back.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry for ignoring you," Shawn said blushing deeply.

"Don't worry, you haven't been ignoring me, you've been cooking. Its fine, I swear," Elizabeth responded quickly.

He walked over to her and handed her a bowl and a plate. Just as he did, Rhylee walked back over and got her some food, then walked over to Elizabeth, because she caught her staring at Shawn.

"Hey Elizabeth, you know if you take a picture, it'll last longer," Rhylee whispered in her ear as she walked into the dining room.

"That's not even remotely funny," Elizabeth responded.

She walked into the dining room to find her seat. When she walked in she noticed, everyone was in there eating already, except her. Shawn was sitting at the head of the table, with Emily on his right side, and Rhylee next to her. Elizabeth walked in and took a seat next to Shawn and began eating quietly. Whenever everyone finished eating, Shawn took everyone's dish and started washing them and cleaning the kitchen.

"Shawn, here let me help with those," Elizabeth said as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it Elizabeth, It's kind of a normal thing for me to do. I'm the one who always does it." Shawn replied.

"Well, I'd like to help you and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Alright, whatever. So am I taking you home tonight, tomorrow, or what?" Shawn asked.

"Truly, I don't want to go home, because my stepdad is always so mean to me," Elizabeth responded softly, trying to keep the tears from running down her face.

Shawn turned around and saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He quickly dried off his hands, then walked over and embraced Elizabeth, pulling her close to him. She nuzzled her head into his chest and began crying.

"Please don't cry Elizabeth. You're way too beautiful to be doing that," Shawn said sweetly.

She looked up into his eyes, with tears running down her face. He put his finger under her jaw and raised her chin as he bent down and kissed her passionately. She slumped against him making their kiss deeper. Rhylee walked into the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway, when she saw them kissing. Shawn and Elizabeth pulled apart to catch their breaths.

"That was my first kiss ever," Shawn said gaspingly.

"Same here, and it was so amazing," responded Elizabeth.

"I'm so glad it was you. You're so amazing and beautiful."

"Thanks, so am I. You're really handsome, and absolutely bulging in muscle mass." Elizabeth responded while running her hand down his chest, making it ripple.

Rhylee, who was still standing in the doorway, cleared her throat purposely. Thus startling Shawn and Elizabeth. They turned around quickly and faced her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but Emily and I are going back up to the house. Are you staying here for the night, big brother?"

"Yeah, i'm staying here for the night. Y'all be careful on the way home. Also, take the the road home, not the trails; you know how dangerous they are at night. Lastly, park your fourwheelers in the barn where they were when you got 'em, okay." Shawn responded.

"Alright, goodnight. Also, mom and dad called and said they'll be home Thursday."

"Night. Emily come here sweetheart." Shawn called, "And okay."

Emily came running into the kitchen and jumped into Shawn's arms.

Shawn kissed her forehead and said, "Goodnight Emily. Sleep well, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight bubby," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Shawn put her down and she ran outside with Rhylee and headed home. Afterwards, he turned around and looked at Elizabeth, who had just finished the dishes. She just looked at him and smiled.

"Would you like to go and sit in front of the fireplace and watch tv?" Shawn asked.

"Sure," responded Elizabeth, "What are we gonna watch?"

"I guess we'll have to find out when we get to it."

"Alright."

Elizabeth walked over to Shawn and grabbed his hand . Shawn then took and led her into the grand switched off all the lights in the cabin, before getting comfortable on the couch. Shawn plopped down on the couch and pulled his shirt off. Elizabeth bit her lip at the sight of his ripped body.

Shawn turned his head and saw Elizabeth biting her lip and asked, " Are you okay Elizabeth? Why are you biting your lip?"

"Because, you're shirtless and you're very hot," Elizabeth responded, embarrassed at his question.

Shawn's face turned a deep shade of pink as he said, "Thanks, I've never had anyone say that to me before."

"Welcome," Elizabeth said as she crawled closer to him on the couch.

Shawn took and wrapped his arm around her and turned on the television.. Elizabeth nuzzled her head against his bare chest and closed her eyes. By the time Shawn had pulled up netflix; he looked down and noticed Elizabeth was already fast asleep on his chest. HE thought to himself, debating on whether or not he should move her.

Finally, he made up his mind, and picked Elizabeth up bridal style; then carried her to the master bedroom. Elizabeth woke up as soon as Shawn picked her up. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck lazily.

"Where are we going? I thought we were gonna watch netflix?" Elizabeth asked sleepily.

"We're going to bed. You're going to sleep in the master bedroom, i think you'd be more comfortable,"Shawn responded as he was setting her down on the bed.

"Will you stay with me please? I don't want to be alone," Elizabeth replied.

"Are you sure about that? I'm a really loud snorer."

"I'm sure, just don't leave me alone. Also, I don't mind the snoring."

"Alright, let me go get some shorts. Also, put these on, they might be a bit more comfortable to sleep in," Shawn says as he tosses her her a pair of pajamas and heads upstairs to get changed and brush his teeth.

Elizabeth looked down at the pj's in her hands, " They're really soft," she thought to herself. Slowly she began to slip out of her normal clothes and into the pj's. Just as she finished putting on the pajamas, there was a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth, are you dressed?"

"Yeah, come on in," She replied as she began crawling under the covers.

Shawn opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. He walked slowly over to the bed, pulled back the sheets and crawled into the bed next to Elizabeth. As soon as he got comfortable, Elizabeth took and curled up against him. Shawn took and wrapped his arm around her then kissed her forehead.

The next morning, Shawn woke up early and crawled out of bed slowly. As he was heading out of the bedroom, he heard Elizabeth roll over in bed. He opened the door quietly and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The stone flooring throughout the house was cold on the bottom of his feet. He walked over to the fireplace and stirred the ashes until the fire sprung into life. A warm feeling rushed over him as the fire spurred into life.

"Ah, that feels great."

He walked into the kitchen and pulled the coffee down out of the pantry and started brewing it in the pot. Afterwards, he pulled out some bacon, eggs, and potatoes for breakfast. As he was cutting the potatoes , a voice came from behind him.

"Goodmorning, are you making breakfast?" Elizabeth asked as she came up behind Shawn and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes, i'm making : bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns. Is there anything else you want?"

"No, it's perfect."

"Alright," Shawn chuckled, "It's gonna be awhile before everything is finished, so if you want to take a shower, go ahead."

"Thanks, a shower would be nice."

"Well, go take one. You did bring extra clothes, correct?" Shawn asked, while looking down at the shaven potatoes cooking on the stove.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Elizabeth said as she was walking out of the kitchen.

Elizabeth headed back to the bedroom to get her clothes . Still amazed by the enormity of the cabin, she stopped and looked around the room. Finally, she got her bag and walked into the bathroom. She pulled off her clothes, and walked naked over to her tub and turned on the water. She disappeared into the shower. She purred as the water poured over her body.

"That feels so nice," She said to herself as the warm water ran over her petite body.

Shawn stood over the stove, listening to the sound of the bacon crackling and popping of the eggs. He turned off the stove tops and then walked over to the cupboard to get plates down. He set them on the counter, then turned to the stove to grab the food and put them on the plates. After filling the plates , he set the table for him and Elizabeth.

"Is breakfast almost ready, cause it smells really good," Elizabeth asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're just in time actually. I just finished putting everything out."

They took their seats and began eating. Shawn looked over at Elizabeth as she cut into her hash browns with her fork.

21


End file.
